


Tender Care (HasturxLigur)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: I'm sick as shit, whelp, so is Hastur and Ligur unlike most Demons, gives some tender loving Demon care to his Slimy Toad~WARNING, MAGGOTS!!!!
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Tender Care (HasturxLigur)

Not known to anyone, even to most Demons, is those with human like bodies CAN and DO get sick!

Its a fault of the human/Demon forms sharing space, one dead and fermenting in hellish hate, the other alivish and filled with blood and organs.

So, when Hastur did not come out of his hole in Hell when a knock on his office door signaled someone was there after his phone was not answered, said knocker found a way in only he knew of and looked around carefully for the skinny Demon in the long trench coat.

He smelt something different, his bewitching eyes turning a dark blue as he frowned and sniffed out the source.

Under the desk lay Hastur, shivering, hiding the hacking coughs that racked his lanky skinny human form.

"Ooh, Haastur~" Ligur whispered and carefully pulled the other out and into the offices space where the smell of sickness punched him in the face.

This body was to sickly now-The maggots that Hastur controlled within needed a new host, Ligur frowned further as Hasturs already weak form shuddered as if freezing and vowed, kissing the cold sweaty head, pulling his large jacket off himself and over his partners, "I'll get you a new one," Then to the thing within Hastur, the fly larvae, hissed, "DON'T you THINK about letting him die while I'm not here!" Then, in a puff of gray smoke, he was Above.

Their bodies, Hasturs and Ligurs, weren't the 'hottest' new things on Earth, no, why bother? They Lurked and Tempted at night! Why worry on their looks?

So, without missing a single beat, scanning those around him and smelling their health where he stood, he pinpointed a body like his partners now but alive and swiftly, in quick graceful sussessions, struck the body and dragged it Below and whisked it towards Hasturs office where to their credit, the maggots that made up Hasturs insides only mildly let him die as he was out, some jumping ship as their masters black as pitch eyes grew slowly foggier, blood trickling from his nose as his body slowly died.

"Guess it will do-" Ligur said and tapped the dying bodies third eye, right between the two main and spoke in a demonic sounding voice, "Bring out the soul holder of Hastur, a body awaits to take over!" And gently laid the still alive body facing Hasturs, nose to nose, eyes open on both and waited.

Maggots began to surge from Hastur, from his ears, nose, mouth, Ligur looked away as soon even his eyes, those eyes he loved to stare into and get lost within, those eyes he'd 'Fallen' for the second they met.

A large maggot, the 'soul' of Hastur himself shifted from between his eyes, the third eye and moved along the sea of smaller insects and burrowed into his new host with ease, the hole it made closing and looked like nothing had happened.

The humans green eyes, stunned before, now grew darker and more demonic as Hastur took over and soon, the waves of maggots ending, heaved in breath and shuddered as he returned to the plane of the living.

He saw Ligur, the first thing he focused on and wheezed, smiling like a drunken man, "I take it I waited to long, ey?"

Ligur shook his head, chameleon upon it shaking its head too, its master musing, "Hast!"

He settled beside the other, jacket still off now dragged over the new Hastur and rumbled, head resting upon the others, "Time to recharge, rest, I'll be here~"

With a low sigh then heavy yawn, the maggots now forming into 'bones and parts' popped and cracked into place as he stretched, Hastur closed his eyes and fell right into dreamless sleep under Ligurs chin, the others scent washing over the death he'd smelt upon himself, a soothing, sulfuric scent, the breath and rumble of his purring all he needed to hear to start this new bodies process of recharging~


End file.
